tantraonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Quest Guide: 80 - 86 Level Quests
Note: : EXP reward: x10 (xp reward of every quest is multiplied by 10) : Rupiah reward: x5 (rupiah reward of every quest is multiplied by 5) Quest level 80 – Awakening of the Sealed Shiva * Go to find Merchant Oda on Biryu Castle. * Visit Miner Yume in Biryu * Kill 20 Buchin * Then go back to Miner Yume * Go to find Biryu Administrator Yasita, Reward: 1M Pranas (x10 ) * Get Skull from Skarecrow * Then back to Biryu Administrator Yasita * Visit Elder Zangzu in Jina * Visit Armor Salesman Wangddaopo in Jina * Go and get 1 Kundala of Nerve, 2 Branch, 2 Smell Gjost Arms and 2 Safe Hat * Visit Elder Zangzu with the Earring of Whisper * Visit Storehouse Keeper Gubo in Biryu * Get a Fruit from Abi Konsa * Then back to Storehouse Keeper Gubo * Visit Goods Salesman Mamoru in Biryu, Reward: 1M Pranas (x10 ) * Get the Book of Mamoru from Kaspa Konsa * Then back to Goods Salesman Mamoru * Visit Jeweler Ashuri in Mandara, Reward: 1M Pranas (x10 ) * Get a Yakku Member from Yakku * Then go back to Jeweler Ashuri * Visit Goods Salesman Mamoru with the Potion, Reward: 2M Pranas (x10 ) Quest Level 82 - The Queen of Karya * Visit Darksa in Mudha * Visit Blacksmith Vartan in Mandara * Get a Steel Piece from Dae Mi in Emperor’s Tomb * Then go back to Blacksmith Vartan, Reward: 1M Pranas (x10 ) * Visit Storehouse Keeper Zongkui in Jina * Get 10 Decoration Oxhorns from ban Dopang * Visit Salesman Rui Shan in Jina, Reward: 1M Pranas (x10 ) * Get 10 Tiger’s Leather and 10 White Tiger’s Leather * Get 5 Cabinet of Nali, 5 Gentle Leather, 5 Safe Hat, 5 Kaspa Back Shell * When you got all visit Darksa again, Reward: 300k Pranas (x10 ) * Visit Elder Haiddungddashu in Exile * Hunt 20 Ban Zankun * Then go back to Elder Haiddungddashu * Get Eye of Dead Body from Bongbo * Then go back to Elder Haiddungddashu , Reward: 2M Pranas (x10 ) * Visit Priest Vananta in Mandara * Get a piece of Moon from Kyukrong at Flower Field * Then go back again to Vananta * Visit Weapon Man Vibvan in Shambala * Get 10 Hand of Stained Blood from Kubasang * Then go to Priest Vananta, Reward: 500k Pranas (x10 ) * Visit Weapon Salesman Ouyez in Jina Village * Get Yomrabyang Flesh from Yomrabyang in Temple of Fire * Then go back to Weapon Salesman Ouyez, Reward: Unique Belt for your class, 2M Pranas (x10 ) Quest Level 84 – Free the soul of the Four Warriors * Visit Goods Salesman Mamoru in Biryu * Hunt 20 Kaspa Saka * Then go back to Goods Salesman Mamoru, Reward: 2M Pranas (x10 ) * Visit Storehouse Kepper Zongkui in Jina Village * Hunt 30 Balastha Tundela * Then go back to Storehouse Keeper Zongkui, Reward: 1M Pranas (x10 ) * Visit Jeweler Ashuri in Mandara * Get a Yuv Candle from Bongbo * Then go back to Jeweler Ashuri, Reward: 2M Pranas (x10 ) * Visit Goods Salesman Mamoru in Biryu * Visit Biryu Administrator Yasita * Visit Craftsman Kirika in Mandara * Get 10 Tooth of Boraga * Then go back to Craftsman Kirika, Reward: 1M Pranas (x10 ) * Then go find asuri * Visit Biryu Administrator Yasita * Hunt a Chandi Asura * Then go back to Yasita, Reward: 6M Pranas (x10 ) * Hunt a Chandi Naga * Then go back to Yasita, Reward: 6M Pranas (x10 ) * Hunt a Chandi Garuda * Then go back to Yasita, Reward: 6M Pranas (x10 ) * Hunt a Chandi Gandharva * Then go back to Yasita, Reward: 6M Pranas (x10 ), 1 Prazaba *> 1 Gavi (change) Quest Level 86 – Finding Jimunchana * Visit Pharmacist Karan in Mandara * Get 10 Spider Legs from Hadi in Mudha Dungeon * Then visit Discipling Monk in Anu Village * Get 10 Deceased Lump from Masan * Then go back to Discipling Monk, Reward: 4M Pranas (x10 ) * Visit Blacksmith Vartan in Mandara * Get 10 Shell from Akusra * Then go back to Blacksmith Vartan, Reward : 4M Pranas (x10 ) * Visit Darksa in Mudha * Kill Jigunchana at Mudha Dungeon * Then go back to Darksa, Reward: 10M Pranas (x10 ), 1 Gavi credits to, forums.amped.ph Refference * Tantra Philippines Forum